Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
A semiconductor light-emitting diode (LED) is an element containing semiconductor materials which, when electrical energy is applied thereto, emits light through electron-hole recombination due to the application of electrical energy. The LED is widely being used as a light source of general lighting devices and a backlight unit of large-scale liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and accordingly, the development thereof is currently being accelerated.
In general, LEDs may be provided as light-emitting devices packaged in a variety of forms to be easily provided in application devices. In the process of packaging such LEDs, disadvantageous effects such as deteriorations of light emission efficiency or increase in color deviation may occur in a product due to light loss and total internal reflection caused by other components.